Ignite
by SpectreStatus313
Summary: Ignite is a one shot set some time after the Battle of the Citadel. Shepard and Ashley catch some R&R while figuring out the future of the galaxy and the future of their relationship.


_**AN: Hello all! This is my very very very first try at writing any fanfiction. I think I've managed an ok one but PLEASE REVIEW let me know what you guys think and be as critical as possible. Thank You**_

"Skipper, would you just pick something already!" Ashley and Shepard were strolling Zakera Ward enjoying some shore leave. Shepard decided to drag the Gunnery Chief to an ice cream parlor where he was studying every menu item like a university student during exams week.

"Hey now settle down princess, you promised any food I want" Shepard smugly replied with that patented smirk.

Ashley hated when he did that. Shepard always knew he could get away with teasing comments if he slapped on that smirk. It was just too damn sexy to stay mad at but she pretended to be anyway.

"We've been standing here for almost 15 minutes, you're acting like child" Ash said while crossing her arms and glaring her hardest at the Spectre. That would work.

"Ash don't rush me, I'm just thinking over my options" that got him an eye-roll.

"Oh BS it's not that hard, just pick your favorite and let's go"

Shepard turned to Williams crossing his arms accepting her challenge with that smirk on his face standing tall "You know, you would think someone who owes me a favor would be just a tad bit nicer"

"I'm sorry sir...*inhale* ...but your companion is right...*inhale* ...there is a line"

Shepard and Ashley withdrew from their squabble and looked behind them. Embarrassment immediately filled the both of them from realizing their petty fight was being spectated by a bunch of irritated looking strangers.

Shepard turned to the Volus clerk forcing a smile, right hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll just take a triple scoop of cookies and cream"

"Cone... *inhale*...or bowl"

"Bowl please" said Shepard with a chuckle

Ashley moved closer and whispered "I think that Krogan in the back wants to kill us"

Shepard whispered back "why do you think I ordered"

* * *

After escaping the ice cream parlor unscathed the two marines continued their stroll along the wards. They decided to navigate their walk to Zakera park, a small built in park with various pockets of synthetic grass, resting benches, water fountains and plant life. The entrance area of the park miraculously was untouched from Saren and Soverign's attack, but the various clean up crews of C-Sec officers and Keepers attending to the other damaged areas ruined the atmoshpere anyway.

"Mmm, oh man Ash getting you out of debrief was totally worth it" said Shepard while stuffing his face with cookies and cream goodness. Ashley let out a sigh then looked at the man-child walking next to her.

"You know you're on shore leave right? you don't have to stuff your face so fast like you're on rations"

"BUH IZ SOO GOOD" was the mouthful reply of grace from humanity's first Spectre.

Shepard forced his throat to swallow then decided to be nice "you want a bite?"

Normally Ashley stayed away from fatty foods but she was on shore leave. She accepted Shepard's spoon and took in a taste.

"It's actually not that bad"

Shepard beamed "SEE!"

Ashley licked the spoon clean then got a mischievous grin on her face and dug an unholy monstrous scoop from Shepard's bowl and quickly stuffed in her mouth.

Shepard eyes wide, looked at her like her head exploded "You did not just do that"

Ashley began struggling between chewing and laughing knowing she had finally evened up on the teasing. She forced her own big gulp of a swallow then grinned and handed Shepard back his spoon.

Shepard desperately scanned her up and down looking for any sort of redemption from this.

"You're fat"

Ashley couldn't take it anymore and busted with laughter.

"Oh shut up Skipper! what a pathetic attempt, just accept I got you and move on"

"Whatever"

Ashley now in better spirits latched herself onto her hero man's arm and continued the walk. Shepard finished his bowl shortly after and threw it in a community trash can. They decided then to walk to one of the cherry blossom trees and retire under it's branches. Just soon after, Ashley looked up hearing more C-Sec shuttles flying overhead reinforcing the clean-up crews.

"I really do need to thank you Skipper for getting my debrief postponed. I was not looking forward to getting hammered with questions after what we just went through"

Shepard sat with his back to the tree, knees bent with his elbows resting on them and toying with a cherry blossom then shrugged. "It was nothing, the whole crew could use a rest."

Ashley leaning against him legs crossed and arms folded, turned her head towards him with a chuckle "That Spectre authority comes in handy huh"

"Only when you're not trying to save everyone from extinction" said Shepard laced with sarcasm

Ashley knew Shepard too well to not detect his worry.

"Don't worry Shepard, sooner or later the Council has to get their heads out of the sand. The Captain will make sure those idiots start listening"

Shepard's face was the definition of doubt

"Why am I not so sure?"

Ashley countered

"Probably because you're still a little pissed they locked down the Normandy, which I understand but they've seen Sovereign now and that was just one damn Reaper! They'll get their tails moving when Liara explains to them what Vigil told us"

Shepard seemed to concede

"Hopefully you're right"

"I'm always right" said Ashley with a grin

The two shared a few minutes of silence then Ashley decided to speak up "Honestly Shepard, I really didn't want to meet with the Allaince brass today because..."

"of us" He finished her thought

"Yeah" Ashley mimicked Shepard and started toying with one of the cherry blossoms scattered on the ground. "what...what are we Shepard?"

Shepard looked out at the distant scenery of the park.

"I've been thinking about that too Ash and I don't really have a label for you"

"I mean are we dating? or was Ilos just a spur of the moment thing" said Ashley

Shepard snapped his head and faced her.

"Was it just a spur of the moment to you?"

Ashley quickly backpedaled

"No! I was just asking"

Shepard sighed turned towards her.

"Ash, whatever this is between us...I don't want it to stop" Shepard could tell he grabbed her undivided attention. He looked deep into her brown eyes and decided to press on.

"Everything I told you that night before Ilos was real...everything I felt...everything that WE felt was real."

Shepard continued.

"All I know is that no matter what, I need you with me...I need you with me to finish whatever the hell we've started with the Reapers."

Ashley was truly taken back by his words. No one outside her family before ever made her feel so special. Shepard was the first person to believe in her, the first superior to treat her like an equal and not care about where she came from or who she was related to...he was the only one that made her feel good enough. She began to respond but was interrupted.

"But I understand"

Ash looked confused.

"You understand what?"

Shepard let out a sigh then looked down at the ground.

"I understand if you'd ask for reassignment...regs are regs and I know how hard you've fought to be in the Alliance. With all the crap that gets thrown at you because of your last name...I don't want you to fail because of me"

Ashley slowly placed hear left hand on Shepard's cheek and motioned her thumb a few times over his face. She picked his head up and made him look at her, he was going to know how she felt. Ashley leaned in and willed all her emotions into one tender kiss, her lips caressing his, bathing in his comfort. Then she reluctantly pulled away.

Her voice cracked.

"I succeed because of you...Skipper"


End file.
